vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luviagelita Edelfelt
Summary Luviagelita Edelfelt (ルヴィアゼリッタ・エーデルフェルト, Ruviazeritta Ēderuferuto), or simply Luvia (ルヴィア, Ruvia) is the head of the prestigious Edelfelt family of magi. Initially hitting it off with Rin Tohsaka at the Clock Tower, they quickly come to blows and become rivals, clashing whenever they encounter one another. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. 6-C with jewels and preparation Name: Luviagelita "Luvia" Edelfelt, "Forklift Lady" Origin: Fate/hollow ataraxia Age: 17–18 years old Gender: Female Classification: Human, Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (A practitioner of the Lancashire-style of martial combat), Magecraft, Enhanced Senses, Curse Manipulation (Gandr induces paralysis and disease if the shot doesn't kill), Elemental Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Resistance to Magic Attack Potency: Small Building level (Suplexed Rin Tohsaka into the ground this hard). Island level with jewels and preparation (Should be comparable to Rin, who was able to take a life off of Berserker and counter Caster's magecraft with her jewels) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Rin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Combarable to Rin) Durability: Small Building level (Can take numerous hits from Rin, who tore up the floor of a battle arena in the Clock Tower alongside her). Island level with jewels and preparation Stamina: High. Range: Melee range. Hundreds of Meters with jewels and magecraft. Standard Equipment: Her jewels. Intelligence: As the main head of the distinguished Edelfelt line of magi, Luvia is without a doubt a genius like Rin, being able to match her due to their incredibly similar magecraft specialties such as Gandr, Reinforcement, and Jewel Magecraft. Unlike Rin, Luvia's wealth allows her to practice her Jewel Magecraft far more freely than Rin, a fact that she takes advantage of in their battles. Aside from being a talented Magus, Luvia is also a skilled practitioner of the Lancashire-style of Martial Combat, a martial art similar to professional wrestling that specializes in subduing an opponent through various grappling maneuvers so that she is able to finish them with her magecraft while they're stunned and on the ground. Weaknesses: Luvia suffers from perfectionist tendencies and is somewhat arrogant in addition to being prone to making offensive remarks that enrage her opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: LuviaTossingRin.gif|Luvia and Rin fighting in the Unlimited Blade Works anime LuviaSuplex.gif Forklift_Lady.gif|Forklift Lady Ultimity_Edelfelt.gif|Ultimity Edelfelt * Jewel Magecraft: Much like the Tohsaka family, the Edelfelt family magecraft specializes in the use of precious jewels for powerful effects. As such, she can detonate these jewels to generate any number of elemental attacks, energy blasts, magical barriers, blinding flashes, and other effects depending on the type of jewel (i.e. topaz has anti-spirit properties). A single, fully charged jewel is comparable to A-Rank magecraft, allowing them to match a spell from Caster, a magus from the Age of Gods. Using multiple jewels all at once can generate enough energy to take one of Berserker's lives. Furthermore, Luvia's great wealth allows her to afford to use her jewels far more liberally than her Japanese counterpart, incorporating them into her Lancashire-style of combat. * Gandr: A branch of Rune Magecraft from Scandinavia, it releases a curse from the caster's index finger that weakens the target's physical health on contact. The Edelfelt family is considered to be among the most skillful users of this curse, being able to overcharge the spell to the point that it also causes physical damage comparable to small firearms with a technique known as a Finn Shot. Finn Shots will rarely kill someone outright, but they will easily knock out those who are not well-acquainted with magecraft. Gallery HA Luvia.png|Luvia in Fate/hollow ataraxia HA Luvia 2.png|Luvia without her tear off sleeves FUC Luvia.png|Luvia in Fate/Unlimited Codes Luvia FGO.png|''Gem Magecraft / Antumbra'' in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Magical Girls Category:Paralysis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6